theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Hardbroom
Miss Constance Hardbroom is the deputy headmistress and potions teacher of Miss Cackle's Academy. Miss Hardbroom is Mildred Hubble's form mistress in first form and through various combinations of events continues to be Mildred's form mistress throughout her years at Cackle's Academy. HB, as the pupils call her for short, has the ability to vanish into thin air - and she can sneak around invisibly and spy on her pupils who always get caught when they are in mischief. Biography Miss Hardbroom is the deputy head of Cackle´s. Miss Hardbroom is a representitve of The Cauldron Club, and she was in the club herself at Weirdsister College. Secret Society The Cauldron Club is for high-achieving students to further their studies and intrests. Miss Hardbroom also attended Witch Training College, where Mistress Hecketty Broomhead was her personal tutor; she taught Miss Hardbroom "Everything she knows" (including how to appear from thin air). Miss Hardbroom encounters Mistess Broomhead twice at Cackle's, first as a Witches' Guild inspector, and then as acting Headmistress. In her first year, Mildred saves Cackle's Academy from Agatha Cackle and her coven, earning her first smile from Miss Hardroom. In Mildred's second year, Mildred saves Miss Hardbroom's life after Miss Hardbroom slips over, is knocked unconscious, and inadvertadly set adrift on a boat; Miss Hardbroom is grateful for this. At the end of Mildred's second year, the castle is nearly sold and Miss Hardbroom threatens to resign, not wanting to teach in the new school. This leads to a coversation between her and Mildred, who ends up saving the school, and Miss Hardbroom returns. When Mildred starts at Weirdsister College, Miss Hardbroom is summoned by magic to test Mildred (and tell her off), to see if she was strong enough to enter Weirdsister as a student. Mildred passed and Miss Hardbroom wished her luck, and a smile before returning to Cackle's. Miss Hardbroom has a beautiful, sleek black cat called Morgana.The Worst Witch All At Sea Physical Apperance Miss Hardbroom is tall and thin with waist-length black hair which she keeps "scragged into such a tight knot that her forehead looked quite stretched". She strongly rejects any “indulgence of the flesh” - such as consuming candy or cake - or catching naps (though she claims to sleep six hours on weekends). She keeps herself going with Wide-Awake Potion- and is always around when you don´t expect her to be. Miss Hardbroom usally wears predominantly black, ankle lengh, long sleeve dresses, though she has purple pyjamas. A notable exception is in the Christmas pantomime, when she plays the fairy godmother in Cinderella- she wears a white fairy dress, complete with white tights, wings, wand and a tiara. Personality and Traits Miss Hardbroom, as deputy head, is the real power behind the throne at Cackle´s. It is her who mostly succeeds in imposing her will on everybody by means of frowning, shouting or simply talking a blue streak till everyone gives in to her. Miss Hardbroom is terrifying and extremely strict- She "Strikes fear into the pupils' hearts". Miss Hardbroom is even terrifying enough to reduce any pupil to a gibbering heap with one word. Despite seeming cruel, Miss Hardbroom's softer side does come through on occasions, such as her "brief flicker of friendliness" at the end of The Worst Witch Saves the Day and her admitting her error of judgement in The Worst Witch to the Rescue. However, Miss Hardbroom has been shown to have a kinder side to her. In fact, Maud once remarked "You know, sometimes I don't think she’s as bad as we think she is". Miss Hardbroom's humanity comes through on occasion, in incidents such as her accident in The Worst Witch All at Sea and the restoring of Mildred's hair to its rightful length in The Worst Witch Saves the Day. Miss Hardbroom can be quite immature when upset, this is shown by her temper tantrums in The Millennium Bug (mentioned only) and Better Dead Than Co-ed. Despite Miss Hardbroom's fearsome nature, it was hinted at that she was actually afraid of at least one witch; that being Mistress Hecate Broomhead, her old personal tutor. Relationships Miss Hardbroom is good friends with Miss Cackle. Her attitude towards the other staff members, Miss Bat and Miss Drill, can mostly be rated as hostile - they both annoy her frequently. HB also hosts a strong contempt for every creature of the male species. when "The Witchy Hour" radio show was hosted at Cackles', DJ Icy Stevens seemed to fall in love with her at first sight, and she appeared to reciprocate, but she simply appreciated his admiration. When he invited her to go away on a romantic holiday and put his hand on her arm, she immediately rebuffed him. She does show a level of respect for both Mr Blossoms however. Miss Hardbroom took a particular disliking to Mildred at first sight - It is Miss Hardbroom who gives Mildred the title of "the worst witch in the school." This used to be quite mutual. However, getting acquainted with each other and actually saving each other´s life now and then, both grudgingly had to learn (though not to admit) that each of them has her strong points - which results in a kind of love-hate relationship. Still, Miss Hardbroom relishes in yelling at Mildred and her friends and approving smiles are very thin on the ground with her. Miss Hardbroom frequently praises and rewards Ethel Hallow, and frequently rebukes Mildred in front of the other students. In The New Worst Witch, Miss Hardbroom dislikes Hettie and favors Belladonna and Cynthia. She now has disagreements with fellow teacher Miss Nightingale. Abilities and Skills Miss Hardbroom is a talented witch, probably the most powerful seen in the series. She is also the only witch (aside from Hecate Broomhead) shown to have the ability to appear from thin air. Mildred Hubble is shown to be able to do this in the first episode of The New Worst Witch, indicating she learned it either at Weirdsister or was taught it by Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom did take the entire complement of Mildred's year to the great hall via this method in A Mean Halloween. Miss Hardbroom gets "the best results of virtually every potion teacher in the country". Miss Hardbroom uses her fingers to cast spells, pointing with the index finger and little finger. Weirdsister College Miss Hardbroom appears at the beginning of the first episode. She is the figure that is conjured up when Millie looks into the All-Seeing Eye - she is there to warn her about her "mad-cap plans." She knows Millie's penchant for rushing into things, and tries to warn her, but Millie has matured and now knows that she will be the only one to blame if things go wrong. So Miss Hardbroom leaves with a smile and wishes her good luck. Gallery HB4.jpg HB7b.jpg HB5.jpg HB Ethel Drusilla.jpg HB20.jpg HB17.jpg HB12.jpg HB7.jpg HBpjs2.jpg HB hairout.jpg HB painting.jpg HBpjs.jpg HB halooween.jpg HBpoint.jpg HB smile2.jpg Hardbroom.jpg HB8.jpg HB9.jpg Teachers.jpg Ib 09.jpg ChildHardbroom.jpg|Miss Hardbroom as a child in "Time After Time" Trivia *Miss Hardbroom would be the most popular character in The Worst Witch, particlarly her TV series portrayal by Kate Duchene. *Fans commonly refer to Miss Hardbroom by her nickname, HB (also spelt H.B.). *Miss Hardbroom is often compared to Professor Severus Snape from Harry Potter'' . They are both tall and thin, wear black and have black hair, as well as both being strict potions teachers. Miss Hardbroom is also considered to be like Professor McGonnagall, the Deputy head of Harry Potter's Hogwarts, in that they are both strict, but are caring underneath. *Two episodes in the TV series give particular insight into Miss Hardbroom's character: The Inspector Calls, and The Millennium Bug, both in season two. In ''The Inspector Calls, we meet Hecate Broomhead, and discover that Miss Hardbroom is afraid of her. In T''he Millenium Bug'', Miss Hardbroom threatens to resign when Mr Hallow decides to sell the school- she can "only dance to one tune" and doesn't want to teach in the new school. This leads to a coversation between her and Mildred, who ends up saving the school. *Miss Hardbroom's age is never mentioned, though Kate Duchene was 39 when she started playing Constance, and was born in January 1959 -a Capricorn, just like HB says she is in The Unfairground. According to The Worst Witch Magazine, though, HB is a scorpio. *Despite her claims to dislike modern technology, Hardbroom was more then capable of operating the radio broadcast unit in "The Witchy Hour" with just a brief glance. *In the Latin-American dub, she was renamed as "Miss Ogrum", a pun on "ogro" which means "ogre" in Spanish. *In the French dub, she was remaned as "Mlle Harbour", it sounds close to her English name. It means "countdown". Notes and references Category:Characters Category:The New Worst Witch Category:Weirdsister college